Deny Salvation
Objective *Secure the The Greatwall Details Deny Salvation '''is a quest which occurs after the Honor and Treachery quest in Gran Soren. To get this quest, speak with Aldous at the Duke's Demesne to go on the expedition. Visit the Duke in his Solar on the second floor, he will open the Treasury room. In the Treasury room, a messenger will enter and say that the leader of Salvation has attacked the Greatwall. The Duke will decide that the expedition can wait and sends the Arisen to after the leader of Salvation instead. After collecting the Treasury room's contents, the quest to rescue Lady Aelinore (Duchess In Distress) will become available if the prerequisite quest (Arousing Suspicion) has been completed. Locate Mirabelle just outside the castle's front door (on the left) before leaving the Duke's Demesne grounds to accept the Duchess In Distress quest. Be aware that it is '''ONLY during this quest that the Arisen may collect the Badge of Vows 39, 40, and 87. The rooftop of the Greatwall will no longer be accessible after this quest to collect these Badges. Walkthrough After arriving at the Greatwall Encampment, there is a Rift Stone and place to rest and buy supplies outside. Things to consider: *The NPC with the highest affinity for you will become the "damsel in distress" in this quest and affects the story onwards. *To make sure that you get the right NPC to be the "damsel in distress", bond with the NPC of choice until they at least glow a bright pink aura when talked to. Giving them an Arisen's Bond can guarantee a better result. *Eliminate other unwanted NPC love interests by lowering their affection. The best way is to keep unsheathing your weapon in front of them, eventually you will hear a sound which indicate that their affinity has dropped greatly. Talk to them to make sure that they at least don't have the pink aura on them. *It's advised to prepare yourself with a means of holy ranged attack as the Wight bosses can fly and will be out of reach by most melee attacks. They will not attack directly but can cast destructive spells like Maelstrom which can insta-kill the player. *If you must play as a melee vocation, focus your attention on the Undeads, summoned by the Wights, as when all the Undeads are killed off, the Wight will come down to summon more Undeads. Use this chance to get in and attack the Wight. Blunt weapons are highly recommended. *Be sure to loot all the treasure chests inside the Greatwall, and especially at the scene of the boss Wights fight, as this is the only chance to get these loot. *The DLC Notice Board quest From A Different Sky requires acquiring the Badge of Vows 39, the Badge of Vows 40, and the Badge of Vows 87 during the time that this quest is active. In particular the location of Badge of Vows 40 is only available during the final confrontation of this quest and becomes inaccessible when both Wights are defeated. After passing through the portcullis, venturing about halfway across the large yard, towards the Salvation Members in which your presence will cause them to flee. As they retreat, two Armored Cyclopes enter the courtyard, along with numerous Snow Harpies. After defeating the enemies, giving chase to the Salvation members will take you into the main keep of The Greatwall. If you're doing the Badge of Vows 87 veer left first instead of heading into the structure. At the far end of the compound there is a graveyard with a tree in the corner; the badge is on the ground nestled between its roots, you can simply walk over and pick it up. Now return to the entrance and head inside. Passing through a narrow passageway in which Skeleton Knights spawns will bring you into a room with more Skeleton Knights. In the room there is an impassable door (barred from the other side) and a weakened section of wall which, upon examination, states that sufficient force will break it (throw an explosive barrel at it or if you're a Warrior, you can attack it normally), or with a high power spell like Gicel or High Gicel -or Seism / High Seism may also work. If you decide to blast open the wall, continuing down the stairs will bring you into a room with half a dozen Skeleton Warriors, and three guards. After dispatching the skeletons, a guard will open a gate to a chest. From this room, continuing up the stairs and past several Salvation Mages will bring you into a hall, containing a Chimera and two ballistae. After the Chimera is slain, a guard will unlock the door at the end of the room, allowing you to progress into a room with several chests, and then on to the roof. When on the roof, you will fight more Skeletons and some Skeleton Mages/Sorcerers. Another guard here opens another locked gate, allowing you access to a room with a chest. However if he perishes you can blast your way in to the chest room through another weakened wall segment. If you're doing the Badge of Vows 39 quest, the badge is stuck on the ceiling above the steps leading up to this room - if you blast your way in through the weakened wall, step through the gap and face left, the badge will be right in front of you. Continuing up towards the quest objective will bring you to a room where you will have to fight a Skeleton Lord, after which another guard will open yet another chest-bearing room. Opening the gate and heading onto the roof will enagage a cutscene involving Elysion, who sacrifices his two followers and resurrects them as Wights. Your party must then take on the two Wights and an army of undead. But before you slaughter them, be aware that this is your only chance to obtain the Badge of Vows 40, which is stuck high up above the portcullis behind the wights. Do not wait until the fight is over to get it, because the cutscenes which trigger immediately afterwards will remove you from the area. After dispatching the Wights, another Elysion cutscene ensues, which takes an extremely dramatic turn. If you gave your love interest an Arisen's Bond, then there will be a cutscene in which the ring is dropped by the Dragon. Notes *Upon completion of the quest, immediately after the last cutscene you will automatically be given The Final Battle quest. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Royal Orders Quests